Words Left Unsaid
by vongolas
Summary: Shirae is known to be the fast, fun, teasing, and sarcastic one in the group. With also what seems as though with the least problems too. But what they don't know, is the girl who breaks down behind doors..    ocX59 , ocXgokudera
1. Chapter 1

"Hey we're here at my place now guys. It was fun hanging out.. Even if it was doing homework." I winked at Tsuna at the last part. He blushed in return. "It was fun hanging out with you too Eclissi-Sempai." Tsuna said to me as he recovered from blushing. Kami, I'm in his class yet he still calls me sempai? Well I am older by a year and a few months..

"Oi baka onna! Next time I'LL help the Juudaime. Instead of having a stupid woman like you, he only needs me." Gokudera had stated proudly while glaring at me. Ha. He looks kinda cute like that. "Yeah ok, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I waved as they turned to leave.

"Haha goodby sempai!" Yamamoto waved at me. "We'll see you tomorrow, Shirae." Reborn said as he hopped on Tsuna's shoulder. "Yeah, bye." I took out my keys to my house. As soon as I came in I instantly noticed the house was clean. I guess mom was in a mood for cleaning, I usually do it. 'Yeah more like forced.' I thought bitterly.

"Hey mom? I'm home!" Where is she? And all of a sudden a figure came out of the living room area. "Where were you? Why are you home late?" Mom crossed her arms. Well isn't that a great sign? Note my sarcasm.

"I was helping my friend out with homework, so we stayed after with some other friends." Shit. I'm already starting to sweat a little on my cheek. "I thought I told you to call me if you stay back ahead of time. And if not come home right away, unless la crosse practice." Now I know where I get my good poker face, because her face is nerve breaking blank.

"And you think that staying to help a friend is enough to not listen to me?" She walked over until she was five inches away from me. 'Well someone needs a breathment!' "Well.. I'm sorry mom?" And as soon as I had said that, I've instantly regret it. Because I'm gonna need to wear A LOT of cover up to hide the bruises I'm going to get in a second. I just hope no one will see the bruises..

I walked to school the next morning, hoping the guys won't run into me. 'Yeah right, we're definitely gonna run into each other.' We always do. Hopefully the make-up is enough to cover up the bruises. Yup! This shall totally go unnoticed, this is fool proof.

….. Wait, I've got a busted lip too. I'll just say I fell or something. Yeah! Here comes school. Huh, I didn't run into the boys today. That's odd, I would usually here Gokudera's bickering, and Tsuna's yell for him to calm down. Or Reborn having to lecture Tsuna.

"Eclissi sempai! Konichiwa." I turned to see Kyoko catching up to me. I smiled down to her. (I'm taller by three inches.) "Kyoko, we're in the same class, please stop calling me that. And besides, we're best friends. Call me Shirae." I replied casually as I nod to Hana who just arrived.

"Haha, I guess I keep forgetting to do that, huh?" She chuckled to herself then asked "Have you seen Tsuna-kun? You guys usually come to school together." Tsuna would so blush when I tell him that she asked. "Well, now that I think of it, I kinda left the house a little early.." I replied as I placed my finger to my chin in thought. And then I heard her gasp. "What?" Was there a bug on me?

"What had happened to your lip? It's all cut!" She exclaimed as she looked in worry. "That does look pretty serious there Eclissi." Hana came closer to look at it. There's Tsuna and the guys! Time for me to escape.

"Hey I need to go, I have to tell Tsuna something. Bye guys!" And with that I ran over to the guys. "Hey there guys!" My cheeks had hurt when I had said that. Maybe because of my huge smile. Tsuna, who seemed a little surprised by my sudden appearance, uttered a quick 'morning.'

"Hey Shirae, where were you this morning?" Does Reborn know he's NOT light? Anyways he hopped on my shoulder and just punched my head to the ground. "Eclissi sempai!" Tsuna rushed on over to me yelling frantically in my ears. Ugh, that probably just increased my bruises.

"Nngh. Thanks for that Reborn." Take note of the sarcasm in that. "Anyways, I left my house early apparently." I dusted off the dirt from my uniform. We were now walking to class now, and Reborn had up and left us.

Gokudera had decided to speak up on our way to class. "Oi woman, what the hell happened to your lip? It looks disgusting!" Wow Gokudera. You're so nice aren't you? "Now that you mention it, what did happen to you?" Yamamoto peered at me from his place next to Gokudera. "I fell down some stairs." Gokudera and Tsuna face planted while Yamamoto laughed. "Ma ma~ You're not the clumsy type Shirae. Watch out next time!"

We've arrived in class and were sitting by one another at this point. We were joking around for a bit, well, more like Yamamoto and I were, and Gokudera yelling at us to shut up. And then there was Tsuna smiling at us guardians.

At lunch we went to the rooftop as usual, where we met up with Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna. We have training after school so be prepared. You three shall be accompanying too." Training with Reborn? I've always wanted to do that when I was younger..

"Yosh! I'll be ready alright!" I pumped my fist in the air, and Tsuna looked like he was gonna pass out. "It's a pleasure to train with you, Reborn-san." And then we have Gokudera bowing down repeatedly. I had to sweat drop at this. "Oh? Is this part of the game kid? Sure I'm up for it! Haha." How is my best friend so… Oblivious. Then I remembered.

"Hey I gotta ask my mom first though guys." If I didn't, I'd be dead. "Sure. But you're usually the type to not ask for permission. Why?" Reborn asked me. Tsuna looked like he was thinking the same thing. "Oh I know.. I just don't want her to worry that's all." And from there we ate our lunch and had chatted.

But I didn't notice Tsuna's look of worry when he looked at me. His hyper intuition was telling him that, that most likely wasn't what had happened.


	2. Here Comes the Varia

The gang and you were currently in Namimori's shopping district taking a day off of school. "Well I guess skipping school to hang out is nice, huh love?" You laugh while saying so. "Y-yeah." Tsuna looked like he exhausted you noted.

You all did various things. Reborn was at a casino, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Fuuta were playing a game. Tsuna watches you kill DDR. And then everyone took pictures in the phot sticker booth. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and you took a picture with all of you guys smiling. You did the peace sign and smirked. After that you all took a break and got drinks.

You guys were currently chatting and having a quick drink break until a sudden explosion occurs on a rooftop. "What the fuck was that? Every mafioso for themselves!" With that you ran behind a clearly pissed and red faced Gokudera. He didn't know if it was from the blush it anger. "How kind of you, you damn Baka!" Gokudera shouted at you. Choosing his face was from anger.

And to top it off, all of a sudden, someone had landed on Tsuna, sending him out of his chair. He was shocked at first to say the least. You looked up from where you were behind Gokudera and saw someone. You squinted a little looking at the person. He looked similar.. Suddenly you gasped. "That's Squalo from the Varia!" You screeched. No one heard you. Which, ticked you off slightly.

The boy who landed on Tsuna talked to Tsuna quickly and dragged him away. "Hey! What do you think you're doing with the tenth?" Gokudera took out his dynamites then. Who does this guy think he is? Taking the tenth like that. Suddenly Squalo stopped them in their tracks. He was saying something until he was about to attack them.

He suddenly dodged as he saw dynamite and bullets sent towards him, causing smoke to the smoke cleared, Tsuna saw Gokudera holding his dynamites, Yamamoto with his sword, and you with your guns and headphones. He felt a wave of relief that his friends was still there. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Shirae!" Tsuna shouted in happiness. They saved him, AND they were safe.

"We won't let you walk away for trying to attack Juudaime." Gokudera says with a smirk. No one tries to Hirt his beloved boss. "What he said." Replied Yamamoto. "Hurt him and die you dweeb." You smirked as well. Like you were gonna let Tsuna get hurt. You also sure had a way with words Tsuna noted while sweat dropping.

Squalo stood up and smirked at the three of you. "Those who defy me, will die!" Squalo shouted. "Right back at cha!" you and Gokudera replied. Smirking in the process. Yamamoto suddenly spoke up. "That's a sword right? I'll take you on then instead." And with that Yamamoto stepped forward. That is, until a voice shouted out. "No! He's too strong and dangerous for you!" The guy who landed on Tsuna said from where he was at.

Yamamoto paid no attention. And then Yamamoto and Squalo lunged at each other and fought. Squalo noticed something interesting and said aloud. "You have no fighting style." Squalo noted. "Yeah? What of it?" Yamamoto said back. Squalo attacked again, this time explosives came out his sword and defeated Yamamoto.

"Takeshi!" You screeched, ready to run towards you best friend. Gokudera stopped you from going any further. "What the?" And then Gokudera took out his dynamites, but then having them all cut by Squalo's sword. Then Squalo kicked Gokudera to the ground, knocking him out almost instantly. "Gokudera!" You yell as you stared in shock. That all happened to fast for you to comprehend. That is, until you've snapped.

You trembled with your head down. Just about shaking violently. Most would think it's in fear, yet Tsuna knew better. He knew his friend for seven years, and knew your anger. He backed away, scared of getting hurt by your on coming rage. "Alright then. You come out and hurt my friends for the hell of it. I'm going to make you pay for all of this. So just come at me bro!" You yelled as you looked at Squalo in the eyes. Glaring so hard, Hibari would turn away.

As you were about to attack, you turned your ipod volume on high first, and then started to shoot at Squalo as you readied your guns. He dodge all of your bullets easily. Thinking a stupid girl couldn't hurt him. Or so he thought until two bullets had hit his shoulder. 'Che, the famous Raging Bullets huh? This isn't going to be easy. But it's worth a shot.' Squalo thought to himself as his eyes narrowed.

Squalo then came running towards you and swung his sword, but you kept dodging. "Voi! Stay still you brat!" He tried swinging again. 'Im not the fastest runner in school for no reason.' you mused to yourself. You dodged him once again and had punched him in the gut, sending him flying. He got back up and had punched you in the jaw. You fell to the ground. You heard Tsuna yell out for a moment. Squalo swung again while you were off guard, and his explosives shot out again from his sword, this time hitting you.

"Shit." You muttered to yourself as you fell. You expected that to last longer, but yet again, it's been awhile since you've been in a serious battle. "S-Shirae!" You faintly heard Tsuna yell out as started closing your eyes. 'I should seriously train harder if that can make me pass out.' You thought bitterly as you had caved into the oncoming darkness. Faintly hearing footsteps run towards you.  
>You had woken up around the time Dino had arrived. "Sup there love." You grunted from your spot on the ground. You had tried getting up, but Gokudera told you to stay down or else you'd hurt yourself and drag Tsuna down. Squalo then fled a little after Dino came, but not without saying a few words. Gokudera, Yamamoto and you had wanted to go after him, but Reborn had told you guys not to.<br>Dino's men came towards you. "We need to take them to the hospital first." Dino said as you noticed your situation. Your eyes suddenly widened when you were picked up and carried bridal style and heard 'hospital.' come out Dino's lips. "W-wait! I'm fine! Don't you dare take me to a hospital Dino!" You screech as you struggled against Romario's arms. Not wanting to go back to such a place.

_**Flashback***_

_"Dad no! Don't take my dad into that room! They could kill him or something! Just look at how creepy it looks."__  
><em>_A seven year old version of yourself screeches as men held her away from the operation room, having pity for the girl. Yet tears were spilling from your eyes, afraid for your dad. "We're sorry Miss Eclissi, but you must stay out here while they're helping your father. He'll be fine." One of the men holding you back said to you, trying to calm you down. Though he didn't quite believe himself either.__  
><em>_And how wrong they were. Your father had died only three hours later. Right as he died you learned of the mafia and how your dad was involved. A friend of his told you. It was also when your mother had started to grow upset. Being more strict than needed. Hurting you behind doors. Hitting you for the smallest of reasons. Also when you had started to feel lonely and lifeless. _

_When you trained in the cruel world if mafia. Even when you moved to Namimori a year later, you've build a reputation in the mafia world later on.__  
><em>_Yet you soon befriended Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Tsuna. Well, each of them seperately. But even with your new friends, new happiness, you'd always drop your façade when you walked in your house.__  
><em>  
><em><strong>End of Flashback*<strong>_  
>"Let go of her Bronco. The woman's afraid of hospitals obviously get your hands off her!" Gokudera shouted towards Dino coming towards him as well. He didn't want to hear your coplainings later when you found out you were at the hospital. Thats what he made himself believe anyways. He strangely felt a bit protective for a moment, but he shook it off.<p>

"I also suggest you don't take her." Yamamoto added in as well, going into his serious mode. As your best friend, he doesn't want to force your fears on you. He knew about the incident with your dad. (But you left the mafia and mom part out.) "I'm afraid I have to guys." Dino said as he sighed. He didn't want to do this either. But with that a needle was stuck in your leg and you passed out not too long and Yamamoto had glared at Dino.

"You guys go off and rest too. Your level is nothing but a hinderance." With that Reborn walked away leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto to stand there in shock. "Reborn! Why did you say that?" Tsuna asked as he caught up to him. "Really, they must've known that too. There's no way they're not pissed off. Leave those three alone for now." Reborn said.

An image of Gokudera and Yamamoto upset popped up in Tsuna's mind. And then an image of you scowling and glaring at the sky popped up too.'Well, I hope they're alright.' Tsuna thought to himself as he was now currently in the hospital with Dino and the boy who fell on him. You were in the other side of the room. From there, Dino and Reborn talked briefly of the Vongola rings.


	3. The Vongola Rings!

**A/N ; This chapter was in vain due to Reborn! being taken off youtube. And the flashplayer sucked on my IPhone. But then I found the parts I needed! It took awhile, but hey!**

* * *

><p>You woke up the next day and decided you felt better. Actually, you were aloud to leave the hospital now. Guess you were a great healer. You then went and got on your daily clothes (not the school uniform!) that your mom brought. It was just black skinny jeans and a tank top Hersey with your last name on the back and 'la crosse' in the front. It was black and white and had your number '42' on the back. You were reaching for your chapstick till you saw a ring. You inspected it for a little bit until someone came in "Yo Shirae you up?" Dino asks as he came in.<p>

You were definitely NOT a happy person when you saw Dino when he visited you the next day. It also didn't help that your mom came in to cuss the living daylights out of you. Literally. You passed out from her talking to much. (Or so she thought.) She then left. Muttering that she'd be in the states visiting a friend for 2 months. To say you were happy would've been a big understatement actually.

"Why hello there little sister of mine." Dino said to you smoothly. You simply 'hmphed.' at him and placed your long golden hair in a pony tail. You were not at all happy to see his presence. "You think you can come downstairs of the hospital by yourself~?" Was he mocking you? You'll show him one day. So you stuck to glaring at him with your brown eyes of steel.

"Shut up Dino, I'm still mad you brought me here." You grumbled as you left the room. You didn't even say your trademark 'love'. You said his name instead. Not at all caring if he was coming or not. Your injuries weren't TOO serious. Just cuts and bruises. You had came downstairs, only to come and see Tsuna and the others there. You suddenly saw something gleaming in their hands. Being the curious type you are, you went to investigate.

"Are? Whats that guys?" You tried to peer over Yamamoto. He simply showed you. It was a ring you noted. A half one actually. "What are these? I got one too." you said quietly. "Are they something special?" You asked with a gleam in your eyes. Gokudera simply scoffed at you … Though you did look slightly cute he'd admit.

"HIIEE! These rings are nothing but dangerous! They'll be nothing but a burden for us. They caused Gokudera Kun and Yamamoto to get hurt! Shirae even went to the hospital!" Tsuna cried out to you guys. He really didn't want you guys to be involved in this and getting hurt. You simply ignored him and continued staring at your ring.

"Shut up dame Tsuna. They're involved whether or not you like it." Reborn stated. "But why do you guys have one too?" Tsuna asks. Dino then arrived down the stairs. Apparently you went down alone. "It's because they were chosen." Dino added in. "Ciaossu. Oi Shirae. You've been involved in the mafia for awhile. You've heard of the Vongola rings. Correct?" Reborn asked while sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"But of course I have, love." You said while staring at the ring more. And then you thought about it.. "You mean to tell me these are the famous Vongola rings?" You asked amused. Staring at your ring in awe. "Why, but of course Baka Shirae." Reborn said as he smirked watching you twitch in annoyance. So the ring you got that was hanging on top of your chapstick…"Mmm. Those are the Vongola Rings. Usually there's seven since nobody could carry out the eighth ring, but I guess your generation was lucky. Congratulations, Shirae."

You felt a wave of pride in you once he said that. A feeling that you knew and loved all too well. Yamamoto noticed and smiled fondly at you. He knew your love of pride. He was after all your vest friend. "The other rings were sent out to those worthy if protecting the 10th Vongola boss. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"But wait! Don't drag everyone into this!" Tsuna yelled again. Why must Reborn do this to him? He just wanted to be normal! "I'm honored actually Juudaime!" Gokudera says from his spot next to you. And then Tsuna thought to himself. 'Gokudera kun is storm, Yamamoto is rain, and Shirae is wind.' Tsuna thought. "Why are all these weather names? It's not a weather forecast." Good question. You were actually gonna ask that yourself.

"They say the people who created Vongola had a specific personality. And they compared them to weather. They say the sky…" You drowned Reborn out until you heard.. "Then there's the wind that shields and brings one all together, the one who's not afraid to attack anyone or anything in it's way. The guardian of wind!" Reborn says with a smirk. He knew that'd catch your attention. And indeed it did. You felt like having a Gokudera moment.

"Juudaime I'm honored to be graced with this ring!" Gokudera said with a determined look. He didn't want to fail as the right hand man of course. "I'm sorry but I can't wear this, I have baseball." Yamamoto replied. That's right! "Yeah see! So we can't do it! And Shirae chan, you have la crosse! Now we'll be out of danger! Because you gyys can't do it!" At that the three of you turned serious. "You mean he'll be back?" you narrowed your eyes at Yamamoto's question.

"Yes! In ten days!" Tsuna exclaims. Yamamoto looked determined at that. "Well then I guess I'm keeping this and train! I can't be stuck a loser!" With that Yamamoto had left. He was determined this time to defeat Squalo. "I won't bring this ring to shame Juudaime! I'll be back reborn as a stringer person." And there went Gokudera.. He really didn't want to let the first person to open up to him down. Not over his dead body!

You turned towards Tsuna this time. "If you hadn't noticed Tsuna, I always sport rings, even when playing. It's my main accessory. Plus, you know me. I'm competitive, it's who I am. And this ring means a lot as well. And then you know me and my pride. Just you watch. And with my pride you think I want to be remembered by losing to a idiot like him? I'm afraid not, love. So I'm gonna train so intense, I'll have more bruises then the ones mo- …." You were about to say more worse than the ones your mom normally gave.

"Uhmm. So intense even Ryohei has no words! Haha. Just you wait love." There went Tsuna's intuition again. You then pumped your fist in the air. You were determined to be stronger. You were determined not to put your mafia title(s) to shame. You swore it. And with that you had ran out heading out to train a bit. Leaving behind a sputtering Tsuna, a smiling Dino, and a smirking Reborn.


	4. Training and a surprising Valentine!

The three of you, (Gokudera, Yamamoto and you.) had all now gone off to find trainers to help with your trainings for the next ten days. Leaving behind Tsuna at the hospital. The first one with a trainer was Yamamoto. Yamamoto had asked his dad to teach him kendo first, something that had seemed to have shocked the sushi chef.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was preparing the food for the restaurant ahead of time. Since no one was around, he had decided to cut a fish very.. Expertly? As though the knife was a sword itself. All of a sudden Takeshi came in. "Ahh Takeshi! I was wondering where you were, I needed help with the green unions!" Tsuyoshi said nervously while cutting a vegetable. He hid the previous fish. He stopped cutting at his sons question. "Old man. You think you can teach me kendo?"

_

Up next was Gokudera. He was quietly standing outside the schools nurses office waiting. Shamal then stuck his head out after awhile. "Ahh Gokudera~" Shamal slurred. "Came for relationship advice? Lemme guess, that sexy Eclissi girl right? I hear she's the vixen of the school. Here's a tip. You gotta grope them first." He pretended to grope the air. Gokudera blushed and replied to him. Clearly pissed off at the mans pervertedness. Can't the bastard ever be serious?

"Shut up damn pervert! And I'm not here for that. Shamal, I want you to train me!" He kept his head down while saying so. Hoping he'd say yes. Yet all Shamal did was just walked past him and simply said. "No. I'm done training you." And so with that he left. Gokudera cringed to himself without realizing he was. Who did that bastard think he was? He'll just train himself then if that pervert won't. And with that he left too.

****

And then there was you! You had ran all the way towards Tsuna's house. Coming in, you went to the kitchen. "Mama. Is Bianchi here?" You asked politely as you sat down on the dining table. Nana went to the fridge and poured milk for you. She saw you running here from the window. "Here you go dear. Yes, Bianchi's in the back yard I think. Did you need something?" She went back to doing dishes.

"Why yes mama. I need to ask her a favor. Grazie for the milk!" You said as you headed towards the back yard. You then saw Bianchi sun bathing. You went over to her. "Yes, Shirae" She asked from her spot. "Well, I have an important battle. You don't need to spar with me or anything. Just train me. Tell me what to do and point out what's wrong is all. I know you would know at least more about the mafia than I." You said while laying on your stomach on the grass. "What's in it for me?" You simply smirked. That's why you loved her. "Heh. Guess I got a trainer Ne?"

***

Everybody has begun their training. Ryohei and Hibari had been added to the family too. Bianchi and you were currently at Namimori mountain. "I've noticed that your stamina has gotten very low lately." Bianchi said from her spot leaning on the tree, eyes closed arms crossed. You looked at her confused. You felt fine and your stamina was the same, if not better! Well, that's what you thought at least. "Hmph. Alright then I guess. So what do I do Bianchi?" She merely looked at you with those enchanting green eyes of hers.

"See the huge mountain? I want you to try to climb it in under twenty minutes." You stared at her dryly. And then turned to look at the mountain. An average person would take a whole day or two! You then simply sigh. "Yeah yeah fine." You grumbled. "You may now start. Also, I've left sone traps on it, just to help with senses." Was she crazy? You let out another sigh and was now climbing the mountain as fast as possible. Cursing stamina with everything you've got.

*****

Sadly for you the fastest it took you was an three hours. Bianchi simply just fed you a cake intentionally as a punishment. She then gave you a break to let you wander for a bit. She said Tsuna should be there as well. You then heard some explosions and went to check it out. As you got there you noticed Tsuna and Shamal. "Ah~ Hey there Tsuna love, Shamal." You glared at said man and smiled at Tsuna. "How's your training there Tsuna?" you asked him while you punched Shamal, who, was trying to grope you.

"It's horrible Shirae chan! Reborn made me try to climb the mountain first!" Tsuna wailed as he remembered finding himself falling off. He hated mountains, that's for sure. "Funny, I had to do the same, but I had to do it in under twenty minutes." you mused. Tsuna merely looked at you. Was your trainer insane? He couldn't even get halfway in his dying will mode in his limited five minutes! "Then how far did you get?" Tsuna asked concerned. "Huh? Oh. Like an hour and a half." You said with a shrug.

You two then saw Gokudera come out of a huge area of smoke from a few meters ahead. "Gokudera?" Tsuna and you had shouted towards the bomber. You were the first to mice, but Shamal had stopped you and Tsuna. "He needs to do this on his own." He says. You saw Gokudera throw out some more bombs, and he was about to hurt himself again. As the smoke cleared you saw him in a ditch with 'papa' and Reborn. Gokudera asked who he was. "Oh I'm just a worker with an adorable son and err.. daughter! Haha." Tsuna and you just looked at him like he was crazy.

Then he told Gokudera something .. serious you guess. And with that he had left. You and Tsuna now ran to Gokudera. "Hayato/Gokudera kun!" You and Tsuna shout out. "A-Ah. Juudaime! I'm sorry you must see me like this!" Gokudera tried to bow to Tsuna. "I-it's ok Gokudera kun! We were just worried!" Tsuna assured looking at his guardian in worry. "Hayato, don't kill yourself in your training. Think how upset Tsuna or Bianchi would be." He merely looked down. "I think I'd be more heart broken than anyone if I were to lose you." you mumbled.

Though you mumbled it, he had heard you and faintly blushed. "O-Oi! Don't you worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. I'm strong you know." He tried to cover it up. "Ohoho really? Yeah alright. Says the boy who almost died if it wasn't for a ditch!" You simply pulled on your bottom eye lid and stuck out your tongue. "Woman! Don't you tease me!" Gokudera yelled at you while you were laughing like you were evil. Tsuna simply smiled fondly at you two, chuckling softly. He loved normal moments like these.

******

"Alright. You're now down to two hours. That's good. We'll continue this tomorrow. Go home for now." With that Bianchi left. On the other hand, you were panting heavily from your spot on the ground. "Why thanks for the concern!" You muttered annoyed that she'd leave you here while exhausted. You then flipped to your back and took out your phone. You dialed Yamamoto's number and called. "Yosh! What's up?" He asked panting a bit. "You still training love?" You asked dully. "Haha~ Yeah. I'll call you later though. Ja." And then he hung up.

You pouted and dialed for Ryohei. "Hey Shirae!" His energetic voice answered. "Sup love. You busy?" you asked in the same dull tone. "I'm training extremely! But I'm currently resting? Is there an extreme problem?" He shouts. You winced and giggled at him. "I don't think I can move. Mind picking me up at the mountain?" Asking politely, you also groaned from the soreness. You then heard him shouting on the other end asking if he could. "I'll be the as extremely fast as I can! Master and I are on our way!" He then hung up.

Not too long after you could here Ryohei shouting your name from close by. "Yo! I'm over here!" You shouted out. You then saw him come through some trees along with Colonello. "Yo Shirae!" Ryohei came rushing towards you. You ran as well but past by him. "Nello~!" You ran towards the arcobaleno and hugged him. (His head in your *coughboobscough*) Ryohei just looked confused. "You know master?" Ryohei asked. "Yeah Why of course kora! Who do you think taught her how to wield a gun so nice?" He smirked against his spot on your chest. "We go way- Hey! W-wake up kora!" You had collapsed on the ground with swirls in your eyes. "You look extremely worn out! Let's take her home master!" Ryohei threw you up and the air, caught you, and ran all the way to your house with Colonello behind rubbing his head.

Ryohei dropped you off at your house using a spare key you gave him. (Yamamoto has one too.) You had awoke only a few hours later. Noting it was nine at night you decided to change to home clothes and shower. After your shower you wore your black and red basketball shorts and bra. "Hmmm. Isn't Valentines day tomorrow... I should make the guys some chocolate!" You loved making treats. And you were excited to make some for the gang... Reborn too. You added bitterly. And with that you went to work. Ignoring the note on the fridge.

***

You woke up the next morning feeling groggy. You finished making chocolates at three. Only giving yourself four hours of sleep. You slipped on your school dress shirt and bow tie, and your black shorts. You didn't like the skirt nor the piss colored .. Blazer?. Hibari beat the crap out of you, but stopped after awhile. You packed the chocolates in your bag and set out for school. You were now walking and ran into Tsuna. "Morning Shirae chan. You look really tired!" Tsuna exclaimed as you guys walked next to each other. Suddenly you two saw a few oranges fall and you guys picked it up. A elderly lady then came. "Why thank you two for helping me." She smiled at you two fondly. You saluted to her. "Our pleasure ma'am!" All of a sudden you two heard the school bell. "HIIEE! We're gonna be late! Come on!" Tsuna grabbed your hand and ran. You waved to the old lady.

"Isn't that Sawada's son and Eclissi's daughter?"

You two arrived at school and were in class. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and you were instantly surrounded by pretty much the whole school. "Gokudera! Please except my love for you!" "Yamamoto! I love you! Except my chocolates!" "Eclissi except my chocolate and go out with me!" Gokudera yelled at the girls. Yamamoto laughed and thanked them. And you looked at the boys blankly. "No I won't date you. Now place your chocolates on my desk then." You forced them to move and went over to Tsuna. "Helllllooo there love." You said as you sat next to him. "Why don't you give Kyoko chocolates?"

Tsuna just blushed at you. You simply laughed. Gokudera, you and Tsuna were walking in the hallways when Tsuna asked if you were gonna give your own special valentine to a guy. "Actually. I planned on giving a special someone my extra special chocolates... While everyone else just gets my plain ones." you winked at the last part. "Baka. Who's gonna want chocolate from you, period?" Gokudera scoffed at you. Slightly annoyed at the thought of you giving someone your 'special' chocolates. Why he's annoyed? He doesn't know. Suddenly you remembered you had to go do something quick. "Hey I need to go to the nurse and get something. Be back~" And with that you left.

You came back to class hearing Gokudera saying "That's enough!" and the girls saying "He's so handsome!" you merely scoffed. You knew he wouldn't like any of them, but that didn't stop you from getting jealous. You suddenly were bombarded again by the boys. "She's so hot!" "I always cheer you on at la crosse!" "You're so amazing!" Tsuna sighed. "Those three are amazing. They've been surrounded all day. Zero chocolates for me." Then Reborn came out in a Cupid outfit and shot Tsuna. You sighed and went over to his house knowing he'll be there.

****

You were all sitting in Tsuna's room a little while later. "While we're doing nothing, I'll give you guys my chocolates!" You say excitedly. "Haha I get to eat your chocolate again!" Yamamoto says. Gokudera looked at him. He had your chocolates before? He merely scoffed. Annoyed. You passed out the chocolates to Tsuna and Yamamoto. They were in a red square box with a blue bow. Reborn then kicked you at the back of the head. "Itai! Reborn you dweeb! I made you one too. Kami." You stood back up rubbing your head and threw chocolates at him too. Thus one with an orange bow. "And some of them are for Leon. You'll know."

You then remembered you had to clean up your room and do your chores. "Err I actually need to go now." What none for Gokudera? He decided to leave with you to ask. "Sorry Juudaime. I need to leave as well." You just looked at him. Will you guys walk together? You mentally squealed. "Ok. And arigato for the chocolates!" Tsuna yelled out. And then you two left. As you two were walking Gokudera started talking. "Oi woman. Why didn't I get one huh?" Gokudera asked still annoyed you'd skip him.

You looked at him, laughed, and dug in your bag and took out a white heart shaped box with a red ribbon. "Here." you threw it at his face. "H-hey! Don't throw things at my face! And what's this?" He was mad and rubbed his sore face. "Like I said. I made special chocolates for a guy I liked. Tada. Special chocolate, meet special guy." You were blushing. What the hell was that? You mentally scolded yourself at your choice of words. Gokudera slightly blushed too. "..." you smirked. "Oh? THE Gokudera Hayato at a lost for words?" He looked at you annoyed, his blush still there. He'll show you for teasing him. He went in front of you, grabbed you chin and collided lips with you. After what seemed like forever, he let goes. You were both speechless until - "Che. Who's speechless now?"

He held a smirk at your blushing face, now infront of your house. He felt pretty proud of himself. He was then caught off guard when - "... Soooo.. Are we dating now?" you asked somewhat hyper like. Gokudera merely face palmed. ".. Yeah sure whatever you want woman. I'm uh leaving now." He then left, trying to sound nonchalant and cool about what you two ... Err were now. You nodded then entered your house and slid down the door. Making sure he would be at a far away distance - "Kyaaahhh~!"

Tsuna twitched. For a moment, he thought he heard a squeal. 


	5. The Truth About Mom

A/N; This is dedicated to **kuroitsubasa** , **666AnimeFan666** , and **Ecris-vains en formation**

* * *

><p><p>The next day you woke up from the sun. You looked at the clock. 8:45. Really? You could've slept in for another hour. You couldn't fall back asleep (much to your annoyance.) so you decided to get ready and set out to train with Bianchi. First you showered. Then you decided on black shorts and a grey tank top for clothes. And then you ate toast and eggs, and watched tv for a bit. After you were done it was then 10:30. So you threw on a pair of shoes and ran out to meet Bianchi at the mountain. When you arrived, she was already there. "Today we'll need to make your endurance better. By doing so, I'll spar with you for two hours straight. Next you'll run around the perimeter of this mountain, and then I'll have you rest for the day to rest your body."

She said that like it was easy and simple. You looked at her like she was insane. "And what if I die from all this?" You asked her dryly. She simply looked at you. "Then Hayato will forget about you and find someone else." She replied simply. Ha. That's not funny, you thought to yourself. "Hmph. Yeah yeah. Let's spar already. Damn." With that you took out your ipod and earbuds. From afar Lemitsu was up against a tree smirking. "With her friends being her motivation, Bianchi knows what she needs most to train to her best. I have no worries. The rest of the training depends on her."

******

"Grrr. Dammit! These just won't hit!" Gokudera yelled out for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. No matter how many times he threw the bomb, it won't hit the paper plane. "My my. You just don't get it Hayato." Shamal said while picking his nose. "Just shut up!" Gokudera thought it'd be better if Shamal wasn't here. "Would you like a hint Hayato?" Shamal asked. (still picking his nose.) Gokudera looked at him eagerly. "H-hint?" He says excitedly. "Mm-hmm. Here. The bomb is you, and the plane is a cute girl. Now try to flirt with her." Gokudera just looked at him like he was stupid. "Baka. That didn't help at all! Besides, I don't even know how to even flirt with... A girl." A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks as he was about to say your name. "Well then that sucks." And que the tick mark.

*****

Back to you. The timer for two hours went off finally. When you heard it you stopped what you were doing and collapsed on the ground. "Hmm. Not bad. But you can do better. Tomorrow will be four hours. I think your mountain climbing from yesterday was hood for speed. You'll run tomorrow then. Instead we're going to practice your aiming with your guns." you nodded at her. You were starting to rust a little on your skills with your gun. "I'm going to toss items in the air, you have to shoot it in the dead middle. Understood? I want mistakes to be close to none." You got off the ground again. You grabbed your guns that were on the ground next to you and nodded towards her to signal you're ready. She threw the first item which was a target/frisbee. You shot it, but missed the target slightly. "Damn. I suck!"

After more targets, and more curses, you now could hit the target perfectly. "Psshh. Who's boss!" you said in victory. Bianchi spoke up. "That was only mere practice. Phase two begins now." Suddenly she threw one. two. three... Seven targets at once. You shot them all, yer missing one. "If you made a mistake like that, you'll lose to them for sure. I suggest you step up your game." You glared at her. You turned on your ipod, put on your head phones, and sang while she threw more targets up. You now readied your guns.

_"Hey I heard you were a wild one. Oooo hooooo oooo. If I took ya home it'd be a home run~"_

Bianchi tossed twenty and you shot them all perfectly.

_"Hey I heard you like em wild ones~"_

Bianchi now tossed five, then seven, then more and more after the last toss, all in which you shot through perfectly. 'The music of hers definitely help. I'll speak with Reborn on this later. He'll be interested.' Bianchi inwardly thought as she tosses more. The training lasted for three hours. "Good job. Training's done for the day. Now, may I borrow your headphones and ipod?" You placed your guns back in your bag. You looked at her confused. "Uhh. Sure." You handed them to her. "Well I'm going to shower. I'll see you in a bit. I'll be at Tsuna's after I'm done." With that you left.

******

You were now siting in Tsuna's room in your daily outfit. (Beginning of chapter three is her outfit.) With Tsuna in front of you, Yamamoto on your left and Gokudera on your right. You were currently holding his hand under the table. "So. How was your day guys?" You asked in a somewhat raspy voice. "Horrible." "Stupid." "Nice! Haha." you all looked at them and smiled. "Yeah mine was a pain too. But! It was worth it! Buahaha!" You cackles evilly. Tsuna just looked at you funny, and then he saw your hand under the table with Gokudera. "Nani? Are you two dating?" Tsuna questioned. He knew you two liked each other, but he thought that neither noticed the others feelings.

"Mohohoho~ Yes love, we are. Why? Is you jealous bro?" Your street side came out for a moment there. Gokudera just blushed and uttered - "H-hai. Juudaime." Yamamoto laughed. "Haha~ Now Shirae got what she wanted for Christmas!" You glared at him. "Hey! That was only a secret you, and Ryohei knew! Shuuussshh Take-kun!" You placed your finger to your lips for point. Gokudera just scoffed. You wanted him for Christmas eh?

****

Meanwhile Bianchi was currently speaking with Reborn. "So do you think you could send it to the Vongola and modify it? And place an order for the other weapon love?" Bianchi asked concerned. Reborn simply smirked. "Why of course Bianchi. The Vongola isn't going to deny a request for a future guardian." He took a sip of expresso. "Good. She'll need them for sure." And with that, she left.

Meanwhile...

"Y-you stupid cow!" Gokudera shouts while holding Lambo. You were currently passed out with swirls in your eyes with Tsuna and Yamamoto hovering over you. Lambo apparently had come in and started throwing his grenades, one hitting you, thus the situation now. 'Hiiee! This isn't good!' Tsuna panicked while grabbing his hair. Yamamoto just laughed a bit and picked you up. "Oi you baseball nut! What are you doing!" Gokudera yelled even more annoyed. "Ma Ma~ I'm taking her home! If you guys wanna come, then let's go!" Yamamoto said as you were dangling from his shoulders. "I-I think that's a good idea." Gokudera simply dropped Lambo and 'hmph'ed'. "Fine. At least let ME carry her. You look like you're gonna drop her!" He yelled. Though sounding annoyed, Tsuna saw worry in his eyes. He smiled. Who knew Gokudera can be soft?

*****

Gokudera tucked you in your bed. He didn't know your house was so huge, he never really paid attention, but damn! It was like a mansion in a way. After that he went downstairs, seeing the tenth and Yamamoto around your fridge. "What is that?" He asked coming closer. Yamamoto, who, was serious told him to read a note that was on the fridge.

_'As you know, I left for America for a bit. I expect the house to be clean when I get home, or else your bruises will increase. No parties and come home after school. I don't wanna hear you getting in trouble or else I'm making you sleep outside again. Fridge is empty, I didn't leave money, so I guess you'll have to starve huh? Not like I care. - Mom'_

Gokudera was clenching his fists and teeth in anger. How long had she been treating you like this? What kind of sick person treats their child like this? "S-Shirae chan... How long has this happened to her?" Tsuna yelled out. Yamamoto just glared at the note. Not at all happy. And luckily (for them) you had woken up and were sitting on the kitchen counter behind them. "How long what love?" Gokudera spun around. "How long has this bitch called your mom been abusing you?" You flinched and then sighed. "Sit down." "No why-" "Sit. Down." He stopped talking and sat down along with Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"So when I was seven years old. My father was shot. He had a slim chance of living, but we still held hope. Not even three hours after the operation, the surgeon came out and announced his death." Your face held no emotion and was grave. The three also noted that, that was how you feared hospitals since you told them about your father before. Gokudera was about to say that part until you cut in. "As soon as I found out of his death, I was told he was part of the mafia, and that's how he had died. One of dads friends then took the chance to train me while young. Not only after three years had I complete my training. Apparently his death caused my mom to grow angry. So she took her frustration out on me by yelling, drinking, and doing drugs a lot. I still find it funny that she doesn't know of the mafia. But it's more simple that way no?"

The three cringed and were growing more and more upset. "Then I had a mission and while on it I got struck badly. Thus causing this." You pointed to the scar on the far right of your jaw. 'So that's what caused that scar.' Tsuna thought. "When mom saw it she went berserk. Thus causing her to hit me. Ever since then she never stopped. Even when we moved to Namimori. Whenever Yamamoto or Ryohei would come over or spend the night, she's always SO sweet. But she's just doing that so she won't get called by police by them for being abusive." you then finished your story with your face still emotionless. Yamamoto suddenly spoke up with sadness in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you!" You shrugged and replied back. "I never thought much of it being a problem. Well actually, if she were to go to jail, she'll break out and pretty much kill me." Tsuna and Gokudera stood up in anger. "Well it is a problem(stupid!)" they shouted at you. You sighed. "... I'm sorry guys." Gokudera sat down, but was still mad. Tsuna ran his hand through his hair. "Well, next time it happens, come to any of us right away haha!" Yamamoto said, trying to lighten the mood. "There better NOT be a next time Gokudera scoffed. Tsuna was silent. How did he not notice this sooner? He could've helped you somehow. They all could've...

****

You then waved as they two left. Gokudera staying behind. You closed the door and went to the kitchen, asking if he'd like anything. "No. And next time, you'd better tell us if she hurts you! Cause then I'm gonna blow her up!" Gokudera yelled holding his fist up. Who did that lady think she was? See. This is why he hates older people. Your mom, he hated even more! Thats for sure. You just laughed at your boyfriends behavior. "Yes love, I'll make sure of it haha." You went over to him and kissed him softly. When you pulled away his face was red. "W-what the hell was that for?" you giggled. "For being a cute concerned boyfriend. Duh." 


	6. Sun, Lightning, and Storm!

The next few days went by quick for everyone. The Varia came by with a letter from ninth, and to say you weren't annoyed would be an understatement. So now Bianchi was currently training with you at the moment. She stopped though. "I think it's time for you to learn a few things." You looked at her confused. "Yeah ok. Like what?" You plopped down sitting Indian style on the ground. "Well for starters. You're very much like the first generation wind guardian." She was now sitting in front of you. You rose a brow. "Ohh? How so?" You asked somewhat amused. "Well for one thing. She loved music just like you. She had an amazing passion for it. And she was a beauty to many people too. Also, she was very close friends with the rain and sun guardians, like you are with the current ones. She eas also in love with the first generation storm guardian. They were even married and had a child. Maybe that'll be you and Hayato~" You blushed a deep red, but giggled none the less. She then continued on. "Just like you, she incorporated her love of music into fighting. Even though primo and her husband didn't really approve of her fighting in the first place. But yet she was a stubborn one like you and had joined the Vongola anyways."

She stopped, letting all of the new information sink into your mind. You nodded after a minute for her to continue on with the story. "She had many ways to fight with music. She can do close range fighting by dancing, sing certain pitches to paralyze, and such. She also used guns too actually. Also she had a special microphone that was used as a whip, and when sung into, can do something very surprising and fearful. So try that out one day. So! I thought it'd be nice to get you something similar." She then got her bag a brought out a few items. You looked at her in curiosity. "First off. Your ipod? Vongola's top mechanics modified this for you. You don't need to worry about constantly changing the song while fighting. It's connected to your headset so it'll just know what song to play by reading your brain waves. Also the speakers to it can now play ten times louder." She stated tossing you your ipod. "Hoho? Heh. Yeah buddy~ This is cool." You smirked. "Second. Your headset. If you use it correctly you'll be in for a surprise. That's all I'll say. Here." She tossed this to you and you looked at the headphones.

Damn. That's all she'll say about it? "Ehem." Bianchi cleared her throat. "Third and lastly, here is a old fashioned microphone. It's use is that of the first generations. Just emit flames into it and sing, you'll see what'll happen. Use it nicely." She threw that at you, which promptly hit your head making a loud 'Hey!' come from you. "Now that that's done. I guess I'll leave you to train yourself, since I don't use those types of things. Don't go and kill yourself now. I'll see you later. I'm off to see Reborn." With that she got up a left a flicked her wrist as a wave to you. 'Gee how nice Bianchi. Just leave me to teach myself new moves i don't know of.' you thought bitterly. 'I could always ask Reborn about the first generation guardian and some of her attacks a d shit.' you thought as you grabbed the items and started to do some more training.

"Oh emm gee! Guys I'm going to die if I continue doing these damn trainings!" You state dramatically, flopping down on Tsuna's bed. Gokudera scoffed at you, annoyed with your whines. "Well, tomorrow is big brothers turn. It'll be at school so I guess we should rest for awhile." Tsuna looked equally as tired too. "Great idea Juudaime!" You looked at Gokudera and giggled. It's like he had a man crush on the soon to be boss. "But I have a match tomorrow too.." You said suddenly remembering your la crosse game. Eh. It's not like you'll fight later on. "Woman! The Juudaime wants us there! Who cares about that damn sport shit." Gokudera spat at you annoyed. "Oh shut it love." You said blantly. Yamamoto laughed at the two of you and Tsuna looked like he was gonna pass out from the yelling. Gokudera was getting more and more red, but said nothing seeing as Tsuna told him to stop, which earned him a pillow from you.

"Well whatever. I'm going home cause I'm tired from all this. I'll see you guys at school?" You asked while hopping off Tsuna's bed. You went to the boy, picked him up, and threw him on the bed. Which earned a loud 'HIIIEE' and a 'Don't touch the Juudaime!'. You simply laughed. "Yeah. I should go too. Dad needs help with the shop. Ja!" Yamamoto left. "Cmon Hayato. Leave him to rest love." You said as you left the room. Gokudera scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do woman." Either way he followed you too. You both bid farewell to mama and left the house, now going towards your house. "Hungry?" You asked as you two were walking. "Che." You took that as a yes. "Good cause I made food. I'll be able to stuff you like a cute turkey!" you giggled to yourself. Gokudera just looked at you like you were insane. "Woman I don't want to be a fat ass!" But it was too late for you grabbed his hand and ran to your house. Cackling evilly dragging a yelling Gokudera. Having onlookers look at the two of you like you were insane people.

When you said you were gonna stuff him. You did NOT lie. Because the next day, he couldn't even walk right. Which you and Yamamoto simply laughed at, Tsuna chuckled too. Much to Gokudera's embarrassment. "So tonight shall start round one eh? Sweet~" Gokudera looked annoyed. "That turf top better come through or else! Better not upset the Juudaime!" You all arrived at school now. "Yeah yeah. We get it Hayato. Now hush. Class is about to start." You've all arrived in class by now and Gokudera was gonna yell at you for telling him what to do until the teacher came in. You simply smirked at your boyfriend. And Tsuna looked like he was worried of something important. For he was quiet the whole day in school.

When school ended you had your game, in which you forced the three to attend to. Tsuna looked awed, Gokudera annoyed, and Yamamoto was the same happy person. He came to your games before so it was nothing new to him really. And then after that, not too long after your game, was the match with Ryohei against some weird pedophile kind of guy you didn't bother to remember. Like seriously. He wanted to 'take him home.' Who says that? And there were these two pink haired woman, that you hated instantly. Before battle Yamamoto suggested on doing a group huddle sort if thing. Ryohei and you had thought it was a good idea. "Hell yeah!" You chirped. The match started and you were pissed at how Ryohei couldn't see and his opponent could. And then when Kyoko came you were about to rip your hair out in annoyance. All in all you still cheered for your best friend and a victory. You were more than ecstatic when they had announced that he had won the match. After the battle you went to congratulate him on his victory "Mohohoho Ryohei. That was, and I quote 'EXTREME!' man!" You cheered for your friend. You all talked more and parted ways to go home for the night since it was late. You invited Gokudera to spend the night, to which he protested against, but finally gave in. Mumbling stuff about 'stupid women.'

**Next Night. Lightning battle!**

You were all on top of the roof at school. Now awaiting the lightning match. "Should the child really be doing this?" You asked, though it came off as rude, you were actually quite worried for Lambo. "Che. We have no choice, but first." Gokudera took one of Lambo's horns and wrote something along the lines of stupid. You smacked him. "At least be a little nicer love." You said annoyed. Gokudera simply huffed. Then the match begun. Lambo's opponent was getting on your last nerves honestly. But you were more than surprised and happy when his ten year self, the twenty year self came. And just as he turned into a child again ... "..Are you fuckin serious. Dude, how much more stupid can this be!" You shriek in annoyance. Levi, as you found out, was now about to finish him off till Tsuna helped. "Yeaahh Tsuna!" you cheered out. He talked of not letting people getting hurt, and being a bug macho boss. Thus losing the lightning AND sky ring. Much to your annoyance, yet you were still happy he was alive.

After the battle the two woman had announced that Gokudera was next for battle the very next night. You turned to look at him and smirked. "Mohohoho~ Good luck tomorrow Hayato!" He merely turned his head and scratched his cheek. His cheeks dusted with pink. "Che. I wouldn't let Juudaime down." Shamal then stated that they were off to perfect his new technique. With that they left and the rest of you guys had went to take Lambo to the hospital. His conditions was pretty severe that it scared you half to death. You really hated that damn Levi guy. Who did he think he was? Trying to kill a kid. He could've bribed Lambo to win instead! Now on the way to the hospital you couldn't help but wonder though, when was your ring battle?

**Onto the Storm Battle the Next day~**

The next day you woke up worried for Gokudera. You had decided to skip school to train to better yourself and get the fight out of your mind. You called the gang to tell them you'll see them at night. They were ok with it you guess. With that you went to train like a mad woman (in which you can be at times.) And then after you were done it was time for the match. Everyone was waiting but Gokudera was late . You were about to rip your hair out. Well, you were already yanking on it. "Oh. My. Mafia. Where is Hayato? Can he BE anymore late?" You asked in annoyance and worry. Where was he? They were about to disqualify him until an explosion came. There in the midst of the smoke, was none your boyfriend. "... Why is my boyfriend so hot?" Tsuna sweat dropped. Well you thought his fighting outfit looked good on him! "Sorry Juudaime for being late." He muttered. "As long as you're here. And don't do that again idiot!" you yelled out. Gokudera rolled his eyes. You weren't the juudaime he wanted to say. And then, he got ready as they explained the battle.

You were cheering as loud as possible that Tsuna thought he'd pass out. "Go go go go!" You were excited for him, that is, until he was in the library area. His battle with the so called 'prince.' was getting more and more intense. He was about to proceed with getting the ring, but then Bel grabbed his ring too. They were going at it until they announced the area was to blow up. This was getting to be a little too much now. You were now breathing a little harder. At that point, you have had enough and had started losing sight of things, and sounds were fading, yet you heard a faint call for your name. You didn't have time to register what was happening so you succumbed to the on coming darkness. Tsuna had just about had it when you fainted.

"Knock it off! Why do you think we're fighting? We're gonna have a snowball fight, and watch fireworks together! That's why we're fighting! That's why we're getting stronger. I want to laugh with everyone, if you die it'll be meaningless!" He shouted towards the storm guardian. Reborn smirked, and Tsuna continued. "Think of Shirae, if you were to die, how do you think she will feel? She'll probably kill herself knowing her! And if she doesn't she'll act like she's dead! You mean so much to her. Don't you want to live to have her happy?" Gokudera was in shock. ".. Juudaime.." And before he could say anything else the timer went off for the bomb and the explosion went off. Turned out that Bel had won later on as one of the woman had announced, much to Gokudera's annoyance.

Tsuna had thought that they had lost Gokudera when they were looking in the monitors, until Reborn pointed out that in the midst of the smoke Gokudera appeared. "Sorry Juudaime. I lost the ring, but I came back to see those fireworks... And make sure that woman doesn't kill herself." Shamal spoke up. "They turned off the red sensors now." They all ran towards Gokudera. Tsuna sighed in relief. Good thing he didn't have to worry about someone (and maybe another person.) being dead. "The next battle will be between the rain candidates." The cervello announced. Tsuna looked over to Yamamoto. 'So he's up against the strong long haired huh?' Tsuna thought to himself. Then he remembered. "Cmon. Let's take you and Shirae-chan to the hospital." Tsuna said softly. Gokudera looked up. "What happened to the woman now?" Yamamoto spoke up chuckling while holding you slung over his shoulder. "She got a panic attack in short. She'll be fine haha." Gokudera scoffed. You shouldn't have done that. But he dud give a small smile in your direction.

* * *

><p><p>**AN ;** Sorry this took like two weeks to get out. And sorry it's a little shorter than the last, but only by a hundred words! And also, Tsuna really did think 'Strong ling haired.' in the anime. Which, made me laugh really hard.

Question! I'm thinking of names for Shirae's opponent. So far I've got Daichi, Daisuke, Theo, and Alphonse. I'm not good with names -.- leave a comment on which one you like, or an idea of your own! The opponent is a guy though. 


	7. Chapter 7 Wind Battle Commence!

You were pretty much a robot throughout the whole day. Which, kinda scared the boss to be. You're normally quiet, yes, but you at least made smart ass comments at times, crack in some sarcastic jokes or usually scowls unintentionally. Seeing your face blank and uttering no words, was scary, but worrying the three boys in the room. Gokudera scoffed at the you before turning back to the front of the room. Hoping that you wouldn't be the same tonight for her battle, in which none of them knew who your opponent was.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>That night<span>_**

"A-ah, where's Shirae-senpai?" Tsuna asked aloud, wondering where their golden haired friend was, seeing as they were all there and she was two minutes late. Gokudera merely '_tsked_' to himself. Where were you? You like to be on time when it came to important things. All he knew was that you had better be here before they all lose by default. Actually, the Varia were a little la- too late. Now there was the fact that you were now the only one lat-

"_Like this yo, like this!"_**[1]**

Gokudera just facepalmed. Of course you'd do that. Show up at what you'd like to call 'fashionably late'. You always were like that too.. And there you were, in front of them. Singing to yourself saying something along the lines of 'Oh my Gangnam style~'**[2]**.

You were in black combat boots with gold buckles along it. Some black shorts with the pockets having the ripped style, showing gold studs. Wearing a grey t-shirt that was supposed to be tight yet had rips on the sides, resembling tiger stripes, with a red undershirt showing. And then there was a white belt with silver studs, of fucking course. Course then there's your rings you'd always wear, and your headphones that resembled that one famous American brand. **[3] **Your whip and guns as well.

"Damn woman, thought you'd never make it." Gokudera shouted towards you. You merely smirked at what the bomber had said.

"I had to be fashionably late, ya know?" Tsuna fell to the floor comically and Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera rolled his eyes. And somehow he hasn't dumped you yet..

"May the participants for the Wind guardian of the group please step forward into the field." One of the Cervello had asked. With that you walked calmly into the field they would be fighting, along with another male. Who, was a bit handsome, if she do says so herself. He had pink hair and gold eyes, a slim figure and a bit too skinny for her taste. She likes 'em skinny, but there's a border ya know!

"Kaoru Hitachiin. A pleasure to meet such a lovely girl such as yourself. I take it you're fond of Forever 21?"

Oh. He's a charmer for sure.

"The name's Shirae Eclissi. You're pretty handsome ya know-"

He smirked, you fell for it.

"-but, my boyfriend is _way_ better." you finished with a smirk across your face.

"Shishishi~ the prince likes this girl."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. You were different, that much was sure.

"The rules are the same. Capture the other half of the ring. There are no time ristrictions. Though, like the storm battle there shall be a few traps. At random times a large tornado shall appear. That is all. Now on my mark you may proceed! 3..."

Kaoru crouched down in a fighting position.

"2…"

You smirked and placed your headphones back on.

"1!"

And at that moment a large gust of wind came by and the two Wind Guardians were out of sight. The force of the wind was enough to push people back, to the point of even falling. Okay, so it was just Tsuna and Dino who really fell, but still. It was pretty strong wind in their defense!

They suddenly heard sounds of something hitting against each other, yet they all saw nothing. Only randomg silver sparks in various places. Were you two really _that_ fast? Tsuna was awe struck by the speed of your battle. They could hardly follow you. Like, at all.

Suddenly you two were face to face on the field panting slightly with slight scratches here and there. Kaoru had a kunai in hand and you had a staff in yours.

"Ya know, you're not that bad of a fighter, ya know, for being a fake such as yourself~"

"Heh, you're not that bad either, ya know, for being a girl."

All of a sudden the whole area was quiet. Even Hibari's eyes widened, even if only a little bit. You could hear a quiet 'He's extremely dead.' Coming from Ryohei. Everybody else simply paled incredibly. To the point where they look paper white. The Varia held their breath a little, after all they _did_ know girls didn't take well to sexist comments.

You narrowed your eyes a little and smirked while you took out your guns.

"You better run~ run~ run~ run~ run!"**[4]**

You sang aloud as you ran towards your right shooting at him, while he was running towards his left throwing kunais and shurikens. Both of you guys got damaged equally. You both made a noise of disappointment. You then both ran towards each other at full speed, you started to do a front flip towards him and suddenly turned while your right hand was still on the ground and kicked him with your right leg, knocking him to the ground.

He then ran towards you and started throwing punches at a fast speed, with you managing to dodge quite effectively until he had managed to punch you. You flew back and landed on the ground a few feet away. You got up shakily a few seconds later and wiped blood from your lips and smirked. Now you both were going at it again, this time too fast for anyone to see whatever the hell was going on. Hearing gun shots here and there, a few lyrics, some clinks. It was crazy.

You just had to win. Win for Tsuna's sake. Win for Gokudera to not throw a bitchy fit. And mostly, you just wanted to win and make it out alive for kami's sake! If only life was so easy. You really wish you had that cake earlier.. Anyways! You thought that it was about time you brought out your other weapon..

Once again you both came to a halt and were both beaten up _badly_. You suddenly grabbed your whip attached to your belt. **[5] **And wrapped Kaoru around it and started singing Day by Day**[6], **not at all listening to what your opponent had to say.

"I said that this whip of yours is not gonn contain me you idiot."

Actually, he couldn't even get out, much to his surprise. Suddenly your whip had transformed into an old fashioned.. microphone? Either way, it was odd until you got to the high pitched solo in the song. Because right as you sang that high note, silver flames were spreading throughout the microphone until it had reached Kaoru, shocking him greatly with immense power. In which he simply fell to the grond limply, clearly passed out.

You had kept the hold on him until you had grabbed the ring from his neck, finally letting him go.

"Winner of the Wind battle, Shirae Eclissi!"

The other Cervello shouted aloud, letting the barriers down. You rushed towards your group right away instantly hugging Gokudera.

"Take that bitches, I won!"

You screamed towards the Varia. Who, didn't really care, you won! You turned back towards your friends as you all celebrated the moment.

"Great job senpai."

Tsuna said smiling.

"Extreme fight Shirae! I couldn't see half the time!"

"Hahaha, great job!"

Your friends congradulated. You looked at Gokudera while the talked amongst themselves.

"You didn't fail the tenth. I guess you were okay.."

You simply smiled and kissed him before you passed out.

* * *

><p>[1] Like this by Wonder Girls<p>

[2] Gangnam style by PSY(?)

[3] Beats by

[4] Run Devil Run by SNSD

[5] Imagine Lucy Heartfilia's belt.

[6] Day by Day by T-ara

**I'm so sorry for not updating in 6 months, feel free to yell at me. And yes, I meant Kaoru from Ohshc. Anyways, reviews are lovely! ^^**


End file.
